the only you
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Neji merupakan siswa terkenal di sekolahnya, namun ia selalu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. ternyata ada sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya menolak mereka semua, penasaran? Silahkan mampir../summary ancur, oke!
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Neji merupakan siswa terkenal di sekolahnya, namun ia selalu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. ternyata ada sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya menolak mereka semua, penasaran? Silahkan mampir../summary ancur, oke!

pair : Nejiten

Warn : tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur, dll. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

.

.

"aku tidak bisa!"

Sekali lagi. Kalimat penolakan itu terlontar—lagi—dari bibir pemuda itu. Dan kali ini sedikit lebih parah, pasalnya gadis—yang baru ditolak—itu tidak bisa dibilang memiliki kekurangan barang apapun, Shion namanya, ia merupakan gadis terfavorit di sekolah; merupakan ketua klub cheers, memiliki wajah mulus tanpa cela, tubuh yang proporsional, putri kesayangan kepala sekolah, harta yang ia miliki tak ternilai jumlahnya, selain itu nilai akademisnya tak pernah menginjak nilai dibawah sembilan. Adalah tindakan bodoh bila menolak gadis seperti ini.

Namun lain ceritanya bila orang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji. Mungkin seantero Konoha High School ini, hanya pemuda Hyuuga itu saja yg memiliki alasan untuk menolak pesona Shion. Terang saja; Neji adalah putra seorang petinggi negara di Konoha itu sendiri, nilai akademisnya tak pernah menginjak angka dibawah sepuluh alias sempurna, IQ tertinggi kedua setelah Nara Shikamaru, dikaruniai wajah sempurna dengan lekukan yang pas seperti sebuah pahatan serta tubuh yang proporsional, dan manik amethyst yang bersarang di kedua bola matanya yang tajam itu seakan memberi nilai plus pada dirinya. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona olehnya, tak terkecuali Shion.

Namun, semua itu sebanding dengan usaha untuk menarik atensi pemuda Hyuuga satu ini.

# # #

Bohong bila mengatakan gadis bercepol dua ini tak terpikat sama sekali pada Neji. Ia bahkan sudah menyimpan perasaan ini sejak awal ia berada di tahun pertama sekolah, tepatnya saat Neji menyampaikan pidato di upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran sebagai siswa berprestasi. Itu pertama kalinya Tenten bertemu Neji.

Dan kenyataan bahwa banyak yang menyukai Neji, serta penolakannya terhadap gadis terfavorit barusan, membuat mentalnya makin ciut. Ia tertawa miris dalam hati. _Haha, ia mana mungkin akan melirikmu._

"Tenten! Perhatikan pelajaran atau kau keluar dari kelasku!" seru Kurenai- _sensei_ di depan kelas. Tenten berjengit dari tempat duduknya karena terkejut.

" _'_ _ha-'hai sensei"_ ujar Tenten malu, _tch apa yang terjadi padamu Tenten?! Fokuslah!_ Batinnya.

Tenten; ia hanyalah seorang gadis dari kalangan menengah, kehidupannya biasa-biasa saja tak ada yang menarik—kecuali tatanan rambut cepol dua miliknya. Nilainya pun standar dan mencukupi setidaknya ia tak pernah mengulang ulangan atau remidi. Namun mungkin ada satu hal yang menjadi kelebihannnya, ia ahli karate dan mengikuti klub karate di sekolahnya. Meski begitu, tak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya, termasuk Neji. Karena menurutnya hal itu adalah hal yang tak wajar dimiliki oleh gadis-gadis seusianya. Jadi ia berusaha menutupinya dari orang lain.

# # #

 **Tenten P.O.V**

Kulirik sekali lagi jam tanganku. Pukul lima sore. Sudah waktunya berangkat ke klub karate.

"aahh...! rasanya malas sekali hari ini! bolos sesekali bukan masalah 'kan?" seruku reflek entah pada siapa seraya mengangkat tanganku tinggi.

"apanya yang bukan masalah, Tenten?~" sahut lirih seseorang di belakangku yang sepertinya di kelilingi aura mengerikan.

GLEK!

Tubuhku membeku. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat. Dengan gerakan patah-patah aku menoleh ke arah belakang.

Sebuah senyum iblis yang terpatri di wajah Guy- _sensei_ menyapaku begitu aku menghadap ke belakang.

"eeh...an..anu..apanya yang bukan ma..masalah, te..tentu saja tidak ada.. ta..tadi aku.. ha..hany—KYAAA! _SUMIMASEN..SUMIMASEN SENSEI...GOMENASAI!"_

aku bertaruh telingaku pasti akan merah setelah ini.

 **End of Tenten P.O.V**

.

.

 _"_ cih sial! Pada akhirnya 'kan aku tidak membolos! Kenapa tetap diberi hukuman juga?! Hh...hh..h!" runtuk Tenten di tengah hukumannya mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya dua kali lapangan sepak bola sebanyak 5 kali!

Ia terus berlari di tengah ocehannya dan kekesalannya pada Guy **-** _sensei_ tanpa memperhatikan depannya, lalu..

Brukk! Ia menabrak seseorang

Tenten meringis mendapati sikut dan lututnya berdarah. Penampilannya pasti sangat berantakan sekarang. meski ia merasa sakit, ia tetap membungkuk beberapa kali dan meminta maaf. Tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

" _sumimasen!.. sumimasen!,_ aku sama sekali tak melihatmu tadi" ia masih membungkuk.

" _Iee,_ bukan masalah" suara bariton ini, bahkan selalu menghiasi mimpi Tenten, tak salah lagi, pasti...

"Neji?!" pekiknya heboh, Neji bahkan harus menutup telinganya sebentar.

"hn?" balasnya singkat.

Seakan dibawa kembali ke kenyataan, ia tersadar dari tindakan spontannya barusan yang menyebabkan luka lecetnya bertambah perih. Tenten kehilangan kesimbangan dan hampir jatuh jika saja tak ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, menahan badannya.

"tangan dan kakimu lecet. Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS" ujar Neji seraya menggendong Tenten. Wajah Tenten merah padam, nafasnya tercekat saat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Neji.

Tenten tak bisa berkata-kata, ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yg terjadi. Hampir semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Tak ada yg menyangka seorang pangeran seperti Hyuuga Neji mau melakukan hal itu pada gadis biasa seperti tenten.

 **Tenten P.O.V**

 _Kami-sama, apa aku bermimpi?oh atau mungkin aku sudah mati karena terjatuh tadi dan kini aku dipertemukan oleh malaikat rupawam di hadapanku ini?._

Apa? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan sih?!. Aku menggeleng pelan. Kulihat ada teman-temanku. Ini di sekolah, berarti aku masih hidup dan tidak sedang bermimpi.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat wajah Neji dengan jelas, memang benar sepertinya aku—

"ada apa" tanya Neji.

"menyukaimu" hei! Suara siapa itu?! suaraku?! Kenapa bisa keluar?! _baka! baka! baka!_

 **End of Tenten P.O.V**

Tenten melotot tak percaya dengan apa yg baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya tanpa komando apapun.

Neji mengeryit. Skakmat untukmu Tenten, sekarang Neji pasti akan membencimu.

"aku menyukaimu" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Tenten.

Lupakan ia akan membencimu, lupakan jika saat ini kau masih berada di sekolah, lupakan pengkhianatan bibirmu terhadap kinerja otakmu, dan juga lupakan bahwa saat ini kau berada di dekapannya dengan sorot matanya yang tajam ke arahmu. Tenten membuang ke arah lain. tak peduli respon apa yang akan ia terima.

Hening.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam ruang UKS. Neji menurunkan tubuh Tenten perlahan di ranjang UKS, lalu segera mencari kotak P3K.

 **Neji P.O.V**

Aku berlalu dari hadapannya. Alih-alih mencari kotak P3K aku mengamatinya dari sela-sela lemari. Gadis itu tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. _Ia masih saja menggunakan tatanan rambut kuno seperti itu,_ batinku mendengus geli.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang. Aku mengambil beberapa kapas yang sudah dibubuhi obat lalu mengoleskan nya ke luka Tenten. Kudengar ia mendesis pelan, mungkin perih. Merepotkan juga.

Hening lagi.

"jadi kau menyukaiku?" aku menyeringai saat melihat wajahnya serupa tomat sekarang. ah..sepertinya memang ia tak mengingatku. _Ya sudahlah, biarkan dulu seperti ini,_ batinku. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyum yang sangat tipis.

"kalau begitu, besok bawakan bento untukku" lanjutku lalu segera melenggang pergi dari hadapannya. Sempat kulirik wajahnya yg melongo. Dan—lagi-lagi—aku menyeringai puas.

 **End of Neji P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tenten P.O.V**

 _Oke, aku benar-benar yakin, aku berada di surga sekarang! buktinya aku sama sekali tak merasakan sakit di lutut dan sikutku! Selain itu..._

"KYAA...!" jeritku

 _Neji-kun tersenyum! Neji-kun tersenyum! Neji-kun tersenyum!_

 _Lalu, tadi dia minta apa? Bento?! Bolehkah aku berteriak lagi sekarang?!_

Aku merasakan tubuhku melemas, aku baru sadar bahwa tubuhku sejak tadi menegang hanya karena berada di dekat Neji. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk meredam emosi yang membuncah di dadaku. Aku serasa melayang sekarang.

 **End of Tenten P.O.V**

 **.**

Sesosok pemuda yang sekian detik lalu keluar dari UKS, ternyata tak benar-benar pergi dari sana. Ya, Neji sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu UKS. Tentu saja karena tadi ia mendengar jeritan Tenten. Sebelumnya ia mengira terjadi hal yang buruk padanya, sampai ia melihat gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri di posisi yang tidak berubah dari tadi.

Neji menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia mendengus geli melihatnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkung kurva yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N : bagaimana? Ancurkah? Gaje? Pasti iya. Pantas dilanjut atau tidak?

Keep or delete? Tinggalkan review pleasee...


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Neji merupakan siswa terkenal di sekolahnya, namun ia selalu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. ternyata ada sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya menolak mereka semua, penasaran? Silahkan mampir../chapter 2 is up!

pair : Nejiten

Warn : tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur, dll. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

.

.

keesokan harinya...

hampir semua mata—mayoritas perempuan—memandangi dua bento yang berada di tangan Tenten. Salah satu dari kedua bento itu berwarna abu-abu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu abu-abu adalah warna kesukaan siapa? Terlebih arah tujuan Tenten sangat mendukung hipotesa para murid tersebut.

Pasti Neji..

Mereka menatap Tenten dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang mencemooh, _gadis biasa seperti itu berani sekali melakukan hal seperti ini,_ ada juga yg tertawa membayangkan usaha gadis itu nantinya hanya akan dihadiahi sorot mata dingin dan ucapan menusuk Neji. Tenten terus menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu kelas XII/A. Kelas Neji. Tenten hanya bisa terpaku di sana, tak terpikir olehnya untuk memanggil Neji. Mental yang sedari tadi di kumpulkannya hancur ketika berdiri di depan pintu kelas ini. ' _baka! baka! baka! sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?!'_ batin Tenten.

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?"

Tenten berjengit ketika Neji tiba-tiba saja berada di belakangnya. Belum habis kesadarannya terkumpul, Neji dengan santainya langsung mencomot salah satu bento di tangan Tenten.

"Ne-Neji _kun!"_ panggil Tenten berusaha tenang, " kita mau ma-makan dimana?" walau usahanya gagal.

Neji tidak menyahut namun ia meraih pergelangan tangan Tenten. Terdengar pekikan heboh dari para murid sepanjang jalan mereka menuju tempat yang Neji maksud. Wajah Tenten sudah sangat merah sekarang, 'a _ku sudah tak tahan lagi!'_ batin Tenten. Entah apa yang merasuki Tenten, ia langsung menarik tangan Neji pergi dari sana.

.

"hh..hhhh...hh...!" terdengar desahan nafas memburu dari mereka berdua setelah lari dari gerombolan murid yang meneriaki Neji. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah, tempat yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan untuk dimasuki para murid. Setelah aliran nafas mereka membaik, Neji membuka mulutnya,

"kurasa kita sepikiran"

"maksudmu?" tanya Tenten

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Tenten, Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai atap sekolah.

"aku juga berniat mengajakmu kemari"

Tenten ikut mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Neji.

"oh ya? Emm, sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu tempat favoritku di sekolah ini. Yahh.. walau dilarang sih" Tenten terkekeh pelan.

"kau juga? Berarti kita sama" wajah Tenten bersemu seketika. Alih-alih menjawab, Tenten mulai membuka bento miliknya dan milik Neji.

"maaf jika kau tak menyukai bentonya, hanya ini yang bisa kumasak. Lagipula kenapa kau minta ini padaku? Jika kau meminta pada penggemarmu aku yakin kau akan mendapat yang leb—"

"kau ini berisik juga ya" ucap Neji memotong ucapan Tenten. Tenten menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Neji menyumpit telur gulung dari bento miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Tenten. Tenten terkejut, tapi akhirnya telur itu ia kunyah juga. Jangan tanyakan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Tenten terus memandangi wajah Neji.

' _kami-sama, dia memang benar-benar tampan. Kaa-sannya makan apa sih waktu mengandungnya? Ya ampun, bahkan ketika makan pun ia tetap terlihat tampan. Dia diam saja, bagaimana rasa masakanku ya? Apa mungkin ia diam saja karena menahan rasa yang aneh dari masakanku?'_ Tenten menggeleng kuat, lalu ia segera memakan bento miliknya sendiri. _'kupikir rasanya masih normal, lalu kena—'_

"cepat habiskan, sebentar lagi bel" ujar Neji membuyarkan lamunan Tenten. Ia segera mengemasi peralatan bentonya.

"ah..! Hei tunggu aku Neji- _kun!"_ pekiknya saat melihat Neji yang mulai berjalan ke pintu. Tenten berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Neji. Saat sudah hampir sampai, Neji menghentikan langkahnya.

"besok..buatkan lagi yang seperti ini" ujar Neji. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, dapat terlihat semburat tipis yang menghiasi wajah pucat Neji. \

"hihi.." Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten yang terkikik geli.

"ada yang lucu?" sahut Neji tajam.

"eh? _Nandemonai-desu"_ Tenten menggeleng geli.

# # #

Hari-hari berikutnya hubungan mereka semakin akrab. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap entah hanya menemani Neji membaca yang selalu berakhir dengan Neji yang tidak bisa membaca dengan tenang karena Tenten selalu mengganggunya ataupun untuk makan siang seperti biasa, tentu saja Tenten yang membawakan bento. Tak jarang juga Neji mengantar Tenten pulang. Semua itu membuat Tenten terbuai dan melupakan kebenaran hubungan apa yang mereka jalani selama ini. Saat itu Neji tak mengatakn 'suka' maupun 'benci' pada Tenten.

Awalnya hal itu bukan masalah bagi Tenten, sampai beberapa gadis datang menemui Tenten. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Shion. Tenten tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti alasan mereka membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" cibir Shion dengan mata yang melirik tajam kearah bento di tangan Tenten.

"memangnya, ada yang salah?" sahut Tenten tak kalah sengit.

PLAK..! Tenten meringis berkat tamparan barusan.

"upss.. jangan terburu-buru Tayuya~ jika dia berteriak bisa gawat" seringai terbit di bibir Shion setelah mengatakan itu. Tangan Shion beralih ke cepolan di rambut Tenten.

"tapi.. aku paham perasaanmu untuk segera menghabisi gadis jelek ini, Tayuya" Shion menarik kuat-kuat kedua cepolan itu hingga beberapa anak rambutnya berjatuhan ke bawah. Tenten memekik tertahan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga mengeluarkan darah. " cih! Apa yang menarik darimu, sih? Sampai Neji mau menerima bento jelek buatanmu itu?!" lanjut Shion.

"huh... paling Neji hanya merasa kasihan padamu waktu itu, seorang gadis yang mengalami luka lecet di tangan dan kaki serta mimik wajah memelas pasti cukup untuk menarik perhatian Neji, cih dasar murah—"

PLAK..!

Kini giliran Tenten yang membungkam mulut Tayuya dengan tamparannya. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam juga pada Shion.

"jika kau merasa iri dengan posisiku saat ini, kau bisa mengatakannya. Tak perlu mengarang cerita. Tahu apa kau tentang kejadian waktu itu?!" balas Tenten.

"Kau..!—" Shion baru saja akan menampar Tenten, saat sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ne-Neji _kun?!"_ pekik Shion.

"ba-bagaimana ka-kau bisa ada di-disini?!" ujar Tayuya.

"seorang gadis tidak pantas berbicara kasar" ucap Neji dingin. Shion dan Tayuya terbelalak mendengar penuturan menusuk Neji.

"ta..tapi, kami berusaha untuk melindungimu dari gadis menjijikan seperti dia!" pekik Tayuya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan Tenten. Tenten menepisnya.

"justru aku yang harus melindunginya dari gadis kasar seperti kalian" balas Neji tajam. Shion dan Tayuya kembali terkejut melihat orang yang selama ini dikaguminya membentaknya. Dengan sedikit bergetar ketakutan, Shion mengajak Tayuya pergi dari sana.

# # #

Sejak saat itu, bohong bila Tenten sama sekali tak memikirkan apa yang diucapkan kedua gadis itu. Ia terus memikirkannya, seperti saat ini. ia sedang berendam di dalam kamar mandinya.

 **Tenten P.O.V**

 _"_ _Neji hanya merasa kasihan...seorang gadis yang mengalami luka lecet... mimik wajah memelas... gadis yang terlalu biasa"_

 _Semua perkataan Shion waktu itu, terus terngiang di_ kepalaku _. Semua itu... apakah benar?_

aku memasukkan seluruh wajahku ke dalam air.

 _Apakah Neji memang hanya merasa kasihan padaku? Aku yang hanya gadis biasa?_

Tch..! aku mengangkat wajahku dari dalam air dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir betapa bodohnya aku sampai tak memikirkan kemungkinan yang nyata seperti itu. Ya, ia pasti hanya merasa kasihan padaku. Ia mengetahui bahwa aku menyukainya. Terlebih, ia tak menjawab apapun saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sangat menyedihkan—_

Aku beranjak dari bathtub dan mengenakan baju handuk yang kugantung di pintu kamar mandiku.

— _tapi, meski kenyataannya seperti itu, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku sudah terlalu jauh menyukainya._

 **End of Tenten P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten memeriksa lemari bajunya, ia mulai memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya secara acak karena beberapa menit yang lalu ibunya menyuruhnya untuk membeli persediaan tissu di supermarket. Letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Akhirnya ia hanya menggunakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang ditutupi cardigan putih dan celana tiga perempat berwarna khaki. Rambutnya ia gerai karena masih basah.

" _ittekimasu"_ ujar Tenten pada ibunya.

" _itterasai"_ balas ibunya.

# # #

Sementara itu, ditempat lain..

Seorang pemuda tampak tengah tersenyum dengan seorang gadis, sang gadis pun membalas senyumannya. Keduanya tampak gembira. Saat ini mereka berada di supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Sekilas mereka terlihat sama, dengan surai panjang dan manik amethyst keduanya.

"jadi, apa yang mau kau buat untuk kekasih pirangmu itu, Hinata?" tanya si pemuda pada sang gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"A..Apa maksudmu Jii- _nii?!_ A..Aku bukan mau membuat apapun untuk Naruto- _kun!"_ Balas Hinata pada kakaknya. Wajahnya bersemu ketika kakaknya menyinggung soal kekasihnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus adik kelas Neji di sekolah, ia adalah orang yang berisik dan tak bisa diam. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Hinata yang notabene gadis anggun dan pemalu serta menjaga sopan santun bisa tertarik dengan pemuda seperti itu. Tapi separah-parahnya sifat Naruto, Neji sudah mengenal Naruto sejak lama, oleh karena itu ia membiarkan sahabat pirangnya itu berpacaran dengan adik nya ini.

"hn.. tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari _nii-san_ mu ini, tahu? Lagipula bukan hanya kau yang tahu kalau Naruto adalah penggemar berat ramen" Neji mendengus geli saat melihat bahan-bahan yang dimasukkan Hinata ke troli hanyalah bahan untuk membuat ramen. Ia pun mengacak rambut adiknya.

BLUSH.. pipi Hinata merona karena malu

"ap..apa sih..! huh! Jii- _nii_ menyebalkann..! aku benci padamu..! sana pulang!" sungut Hinata sambil mendorong trolinya lebih cepat.

Neji hanya terkekeh geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang saat ini sedang kasmaran.

 **Neji P.O.V**

Haah.. si _baka_ Naruto itu hebat juga, berhasil mendapatkan hati Hinata. Padahal kupikir Hinata tak akan mungkin menyukai pemuda seperti itu. aku bahkan sempat mengira cinta Naruto hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi pada akhirnya mereka pacaran juga. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hinata antusias memilih bumbu ramen itu.

Saat aku sedang mengamati tomat segar di sampingku, entah kenapa aku merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Dan aku melihatnya..

Gadis itu..dia menggerai rambutnya, aku tersenyum sekilas. Tapi.. wajahnya, mengapa ia menunjukan mimik terkejut begitu?

 **End of Neji P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten terpaku di tempatnya. Ia ingin berlari dari sana, masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci diri di kamar namun kakinya seakan tak mau beranjak semili pun dari sana. Air mata rasanya ingin melesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sebelum itu terjadi, Tenten segera bergegas, kemanapun asal tak terpaku disana.

"Hinata, _nii-san_ ada perlu sebentar, jika sudah selesai hubungi _nii-san"_ ujar Neji dengan pandangan yang tetap tertuju di tempat Tenten tadi.

"e-eh? Ba-baik" balas Hinata.

Di tempat lain..

" _baka! baka! baka!"_ runtuk Tenten disela-sela larinya. Ia terus berlari sambil menyeka air mata yang turun semakin deras. Bagus! Kini pandangannya sedikit memburam . tiba-tiba..

Grebb..! sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan kiri Tenten.

"kenapa kau lari?" ujar Neji to the point. Tenten terkejut dan menghadap kearah Neji. Mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Amethyst bertemu Hazel. Namun, secepat kilat Tenten memalingkan wajah. Ia tak mau terlarut oleh amethyst miliknya lebih lama.

"kumohon hentikan Neji- _kun!"_ pekik Tenten, Neji mengeryit heran, " sebenarnya..sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?! Jika kau memang membenciku, jangan bersikap seolah aku mempunyai harapan untuk memilikimu!" Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja, "tapi... jika kau memang menyukaiku, kenapa kau bersama gadis tadi?!" Neji tertegun sejenak, ' _gadis tadi? Maksudnya Hinata'_ batin Neji

"maksudmu Hinata?"

Tenten mendongak, seolah mengatakan _apa?_ pada Neji.

"wah..! Wah..! sepertinya seru sekali ya?" ujar seseorang dibelakang Neji.

"sayang sekali, padahal kau lumayan manis, lho..!" seseorang menepuk bahu Tenten. Sepertinya dia rekan seseorang di belakang Neji tadi. Tenten berjengit dan menoleh ke belakang.

"jangan sentuh dia..!" sahut Neji pada dua orang tadi. Jika dilihat-lihat kedua orang itu sepertinya murid SMA, namun penampilan mereka lebih seperti berandalan daripada seorang pelajar.

Bruagh..! berandalan itu memukul pipi Neji hingga berdarah. Tenten ingin menolongnya, namun seseorang di belakang Tenten menarik dan menahan pergerakan Tenten.

"aah~ sepertinya kau baru dicampakkan oleh kekasihmu ini, ya?"

"bagaimana kalau kau bersenang-senang dengan kami? Kajamin kau akan merasa lebih baik~" pemuda yang tadi memukul Neji berjalan mendekati Tenten dan mengangkat dagu Tenten. Tenten merasa sangat ketakutan, lututnya terasa lemas hingga ia merasa tak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya. Ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Neji bangkit dan mencoba memukul salah satu dari mereka, namun gagal.

BUG...! satu hantaman keras mendarat di pelipis Neji. Tenten ingin berteriak, namun lagi-lagi seseorang di belakang Tenten menahan pergerakan Tenten, kalin ini ia membekap mulutnya.

"Hmpphh,...! Hmmpphh...! erangnya.

"heeh~ ternyata dia tak pandai berkelahi. Membosankan! Cih!" sekali lagi ia memukul bahkan mulai menendang perut Neji, hingga ia terkapar tak berdaya di aspal jalan yang dingin. Saat ia akan kembali menghabisi Neji, sebuah suara melengking mengalihkan atensi semua orang disana.

"JII- _NII...!"_

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED..

A/N : yak..! ini lanjutan chapter 2. Hehe sorry kalo kubuat banyak orang rusuh disini. Wkwkw #tawaNista #dihajar.

Emm ini rencananya mungkin Cuma sampe 3 chapter..

Keep or delete? Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Neji merupakan siswa terkenal di sekolahnya, namun ia selalu menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. ternyata ada sesuatu yang menjadi alasannya menolak mereka semua, penasaran? Silahkan mampir../chapter 3 is up!

pair : Nejiten

Warn : tak mungkin luput dari Typo(s), gaje, ancur, dll. Mohon sarannya di kotak review..:)

.

.

"JII- _NII...!"_ teriak seorang gadis yang mengalihkan atensi semua orang disana. Termasuk Neji, ia terbelalak melihat adiknya berada disini terlebih ia serta merta langsung menghambur ke arah Neji, berniat melindunginya.

"Hi-hinata?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Sudah kubilang tung—ukh!"

"Jii- _nii!_ Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Hinata saat melihat Neji mengerang dan memegangi perutnya.

"araa...~ jadi dia ya? Jadi karena dia kau dicampakkan. Yah.. wajar sih, ia lebih manis darimu, hahaha!" ujar seseorang di belakang Tenten, yang sepertinya tak mendengarkan dengan jelas bahwa panggilan itu diakhiri dengan suffix ' _Nii'_ yang tentu saja artinya 'kakak'.

"Jii- _nii,_ kumohon bertahanlah..hiks" lirih Hinata seraya menyentuh lengan Neji.

Sementara itu, Tenten terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Awalnya ia kesal dengan kedatangan Hinata yang ia kira kekasih Neji. Namun mendengar panggilan Hinata untuk Neji barusan, mengingatkannya pada suatu kejadian.

.

 _10 tahun lalu.._

 _Seorang gadis kecil bercepol yang kira-kira berusia 6 tahun, tampak tengah berjalan santai di sekitar dojo karate milik pamannya, Tenten namanya. Ia baru selesai berlatih karate bersama pamannya tadi._

 _Tiba-tiba, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara berat yang disertai tangisan cempreng khas anak-anak. Setelah diikuti sumber suaranya, Tenten menemukan ada beberapa orang di bagian pojok taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _"_ _Jii-nii..! Jii-nii...! hiks.. hiks.. talian tidak boleh natal sama Jii-nii! Tasian Jii-nii..!" ujar si anak kecil di sela-sela tangisannya. Anak perempuan bersurai indigo pendek yang tadi menangis itu sepertinya masih berusia sekitar 3 tahun—dilihat dari cara bicaranya yang belum lancar mengucapkan huruf "K" dan menggantinya dengan "T". Anak kecil itu berdiri dihadapan seorang anak laki-laki—sepertinya kakaknya—yang jatuh terlentang sambil memegangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka, seperti habis dihajar habis-habisan._

 _"_ _ah..! berisik..! menyingkir kau, bocah!" pekik anak laki-laki berbadan besar sepertinya ia murid SMP. Ia mendorong gadis kecil tadi hingga ia tersungkur._

 _"_ _aa..!" teriak gadis kecil itu._

 _Bagus! Tenten kini sudah tak tahan lagi melihatnya!_

 _"_ _dengar! Aku punya waktu 3 detik untuk kalian segera pergi dari sini" pekik Tenten membuat semua orang disana menoleh ke arahnya. Para murid SMP itu hanya tertawa menanggapinya._

 _"_ _heehh~ bocah lagi, sepertinya bocah disini senang dibully sampai-sampai menawarkan diri" ujar salah satu dari mereka. Tenten melanjutkan ucapannya,_

 _"_ _SATU!" Tenten perlahan mendekat dan mengepalkan tangannya._

 _"_ _memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan gadis kuno bercepol itu? paling-paling ia hanya akan bernasib seperti pengecut disana!" sahut lainnya menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki bersurai kecoklatan sebahu yang tampak tak berdaya sama sekali._

 _"_ _DUA!" Tenten tetap melanjutkan hitungannya, seraya mendekat._

 _"_ _waa~! Aku takutt! Teman-teman mari kita pergii~" semua murid SMP itu tertawa puas._

 _"_ _TIGA!"_

 _BUAGHH...! salah satu dari mereka jatuh tersungkur setelah pelipisnya ditendang oleh Tenten._

 _"_ _maigeri chudan to maigeri jodan..!(*) hyatt...!" Tenten menggunakan tehknik karatenya, yakni tendangan di kepala dan perut. Dan..tepat sasaran._

 _Bug! Prak..!_

 _._

 _Kejadian berlangsung sangat cepat, yang Neji tahu semua murid SMP yang memukulinya lari terbirit-birit dan yang ia ingat bahwa penolongnya adalah seorang gadis bercepol dua. Setelah itu kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya._

 _._

 _Saat sadar, Neji mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya dengan orang tuanya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri ranjangnya, menatapnya khawatir. Tak lupa Hinata yang terisak di lengan kirinya._

 _"_ _gomenassai, tou-san, kaa-san, aku tak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik" lirihnya seraya melihat sebuah plester di dahi Hinata.._

 _"_ _bukan salahmu, sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat" ujar Tou-san._

 _"_ _iya, benar kata tou-san mu, istirahatlah dulu. Nanti akan kaa-san bangunkan saat makan malam" ujar kaa-san sambil mengecup dahi putranya. Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji disana._

 _"_ _Jii-nii, tau bait-bait saja tan?" tanya Hinata cemas._

 _"_ _tentu. Ah..siapa yang membawaku kemari? Tak mungkin kau sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Neji._

 _"_ _ooh.. itu, nee-san yang tadi menolong Jii-san, tau mengingatnya tan? Dia yang membantu tu mengantar Jii-nii" terang Hinata dan tak lupa celatnya._

 _Neji hanya terdiam, namun seulas senyum tipis terbit di bibirnya. 'aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi', batinnya._

 _# # #_

Tenten masih terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia merasa seperti.. _de javu.._ Tenten segera menepis tangan yang sejak tadi menahan pergelangan tangannya dan juga mulutnya.

"dengar! Aku punya waktu 3 detik untuk kalian segera pergi dari sini!" pekik Tenten. Hinata yang sejak tadi terisak disebelah Neji langsung menoleh ke arah Tenten, saking cepatnya mungkin bisa mematahkan lehernya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Neji, namun ia tak terlalu terkejut.

"SATU!"

"hoi! Kenapa kau lepaskan dia?! Dasar bodoh!" ujarnya pada seseorang yang menahan Tenten tadi, baru saja ia hendak mengatakan protesnya pada temannya itu, Tenten melanjutkan hitunganya,

"DUA!" Tenten mulai mendekat. Hinata membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"o-oh.. kau pikir kami takut padamu?! Dasar gadis menyebalkan!" ia mulai menyiapkan kepalan tangannya, dan... dalam waktu sepersekian detik, tinju itu sudah ditahan oleh Tenten.

"TIGA!"

BUAGH...! satu hantaman mendarat mulus di dagu salah satu dari mereka. Tenten berujar sangat pelan didekatnya,

"dasar bodoh, kukira waktu 3 detik adalah waktu yang panjang sebelum...—"

BUG..! PRAK..! DUAGH..! dapat dipastikan mereka berdua terkapar di aspal jalan yang dingin, dengan luka lebam di wajah mereka.

"—aku memberi warna ungu pada wajah kalian" Tenten terkekeh pelan melihat mereka lari terbirit-birit. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah dua orang bermata sama yang berada di sampingnya.

"ka-kau?! Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" ucap Hinata tak percaya. Tenten tersenyum tipis, ah..benar ia tak mencepol rambutnya seperti waktu itu.

"kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Tenten lembut. Tak disangka, Hinata justru langsung menghambur ke pelukan Tenten, Tenten tentu saja terkejut dengan reaksi Hinata. Hinata memeluknya erat seakan Tenten adalah orang yang sangat berharga, padahal mereka hanya sekali bertemu, itupun karena kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan dan sudah terjadi sekian tahun yang lalu.

"ehm.." suara deheman yang berasal dari Neji, menginterupsi acara reuni singkat mereka berdua, "kuharap kalian tidak melupakanku" lanjut Neji, ia bangun dengan susah payah karena beberapa luka ditubuhnya.

"dasar payah..haha" ejek Tenten pelan didekat Neji, jadi Hinata tak akan mendengarnya. Neji men-deathglare Tenten, yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil.

" _etto.._ mungkin kau bisa pulang duluan supaya orang tuamu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Kakakkmu akan kuantar sebentar ke klinik...err?"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga- _desu"_ ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"ah iya, namaku Tenten, kalau begitu _jaa_ Hinata- _chan"_ ucap Tenten

"' _hai_ Tenten- _san.."_

Setelah itu Hinata bergegas pulang dan mempercayai Tenten untuk membawa Neji ke klinik.

# # #

Sesampainya di klinik..

Tenten membeli beberapa perban dan obat luka serta es batu untuk mengobati luka Neji, ia membawa Neji ke bangku taman di dekat klinik.

Keduanya membisu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Tenten pun terlihat fokus mengobati Neji saat ini. meski begitu ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan Tenten.

"ano sa—" ucap keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya saling melirik, kemudian Neji berde

"aa.. _,_ kau duluan saja" ucap Tenten.

"tak apa, kau duluan.." ujar Neji tenang—walau sebenarnya tidak. Tenten meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, gugup? Tentu saja.

"ehm..., jadi...kau sudah lama menyadarinya?" Tenten tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya mengobati lengan Neji.

"lalu, kau sendiri baru menyadarinya?" sindir Neji yang langsung menohok Tenten.

"heii! Aku bertanya sungguhan tahu!" balas Tenten kesal dan dengan sengaja ia menekan lengan Neji kuat.

" _iitai..!"_ pekik Neji.

"rasakan! Itulah akibat bila menipuku!" Tenten menekannya lebih kuat lagi.

"heii! Ini benar-benar sakit, tahu!" sungut Neji yang beneran kesal. Tanpa sadar Tenten tertawa puas melihat Neji merajuk begitu.

Blush..! _shimatta..! kenapa aku jadi seperti Hinata begini! Menyebalkan!,_ batin Neji yang merasa wajahnya memerah.

"ehmm..!" tawa Tenten terhenti. "lalu, sekarang kau sudah mengerti mengenai hal yang kau tanyakan— sebelum para berandal itu datang— tadi?" tanya Neji

"ooh itu, karena aku pernah menolongmu dulu, 'kan? jadi semacam balas budi? Ne— _Ittaii!"_ pekik Tenten karena dahinya disentil keras oleh Neji. Ia kemudian menatap tajam kearah Neji, meminta penjelasan.

" _baka"_ neji melanjutkan, "kau pikir aku bisa satu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu karena kebetulan, huh? Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencari keberadaan gadis kecil bercepol dua yang samar diingatanku, kau tahu?! Dan kau sebut ini hanya kebetulan dan semacam balas budi?!" Neji berkata panjang lebar. Tenten hanya terdiam memperhatikan Neji.

Namun kemudian, tangannya beralih menuju dahi Neji yang terdapat luka disana. Neji pikir Tenten berniat mengobatinya, namun sepertinya ia salah..

Cup.. Tenten mencium tepat di luka itu, sehingga darah yang masih membekas di luka itu menodai sedikit ujung bibirnya. kemudian ia berujar lirih,

" _arigatou,_ karena kau sudah berusaha untuk bertemu lagi denganku... senang bertemu dengamu, lagi" Tenten tersenyum manis menyebabkan matanya menyipit dan membentuk seperti bulan sabit. Cantik sekali..

Tiba-tiba, Neji meraih pinggang Tenten agar ia mendekat, semakin dekat, hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, lalu kemudian hidung, dan terakhir... bibir keduanya menyatu. Kecupan singkat. Neji tersenyum miring, Tenten wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang. sebelah tangan Neji ia gunakan untuk menyeka sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ada bercak darah disana, darahnya sendiri yang tadi ada di bibir Tenten.

"bibirmu tadi sedikit terkena darah yang berada di dahiku, dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau bersihkan dulu sebelum mengecupnya tadi" ujar Neji. Tenten memalingkan wajahnya, ia terlalu malu untuk menolehkan wajah ke arah Neji. _Kami-samaa! Ini benar-benar memalukan!,_ batin Tenten. Meskipun ia memalingkan wajah, namun telinganya tak bisa dibohongi. Rupanya rona merah itu sudah menjalar sampai telinganya. Neji mendengus geli melihatnya.

"hei, apa kau tak mau mengobati lukaku lagi? Masih ada satu di dahiku tahu" ujar Neji. Tenten hanya menggeleng dan memberikan obatnya pada Neji. Ayolah, bukan Neji namanya kalau ia tak mendapat apa yang ia mau. Ditariknya tangan Tenten, hingga mau tak mau Tenten menghadap ke arah nya.

"u-uh, Neji- _kun_ menyebalkan" lirih Tenten seraya mengobati luka Neji itu. Neji menyeringai puas melihatnya.

# # #

Keesokan harinya...

Tenten berjalan riang di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang yang disekelilingnya. Hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga saat ini. sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan si _tensai_ Hyuuga itu padanya.

Tapi.. langkah Tenten terhenti.

Apa ia sanggup bertatapan dengan Neji setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya kemarin?

 _Oh Hell..! bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana ini?!,_ pikir nya frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia menjambak cepolan rambutnya.

"kalau kau terus menjambaknya, rambutmu akan rusak" ujar Neji yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapannya.

"Ne-Neji?!"

" _ohayou"_ ucap Neji, ia tersenyum tipis.

"aah.. _etto.. o-ohayou"_ Tenten tersenyum kaku.

"bareng?" tawar Neji.

" ' _ha-'hai..!"_

Tenten berjalan di belakang Neji, dari sana ia bisa melihat punggung tegap Neji. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum sendiri. Masih tak percaya bahwa ia sekarang adalah kekasih Neji, Hyuuga Neji! Seorang prince charming sekolah, primadona yang menjadi incaran setiap kaum hawa. Astaga! Memikirkan hal itu saja, sudah membuat pipi Tenten bersemu.

Namun, tiba-tiba Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis, Tenten yang sejak awal jiwanya sudah ngelantur tak menyadari hal itu, akhirnya ia menabrak punggung Neji. Ia sedikit mengaduh terkejut.

"ada apa?" tanya Tenten yang menyembul dari balik punggung Neji"

"kyaa...! apa-apaan dia?! Bagaimana bisa ia berada disanaaa?!" teriak heboh Tayuya saat melihat Tenten yang ada di belakang Neji dan mulai mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan kanan Neji.

"heh! Tenten! lepaskan tanganmu sekarang juga..! dan, apa-apaan itu?! kau membuat bento lagi untuk Neji- _kun?!_ dasar tak tahu malu..!—" pekik Shion yang sudah siap untuk menampar Tenten. Namun, tak semudah itu sayang... apa matamu tak bisa melihat ada pangeran yang siap menjaga putrinya kapanpun juga itu? Neji segera menahan tangan Shion.

"aku tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Jadi berhentilah mengganggu _hime-_ ku dengan alasan untuk melindungiku!" talak Neji tegas. Kedua orang dihadapannya itu terkejut mendengar penggilan Neji untuk Tenten barusan. oke! Jangankan mereka berdua, orang yang bersangkutanpun terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan Neji tadi. Sedangkan Neji? Ia bersikap sangat tenang seakan apa yang tadi ia katakan adalah hal yang sudah seharusnya ia katakan. "ah.. mengenai bento, bukankan itu hal wajar dilakukan seseorang untuk kekasihnya?"

Jleb!

Pernyataan demi pernyataan yang dilontarkan Neji barusan terasa sangat menohok hati mereka berdua. Mereka hanya bisa membeku ditempat.

"sudah puas? Sekarang urusan kalian sudah selesai, 'kan? bisa kalian pergi sekarang? _kami_ mau lewat" ucap Tenten sangat manis pada mereka berdua, lengkap dengan penekanan pada kata 'kami'.

Jleb! Jleb!

Neji dan Tenten tak menghiraukan respon mereka. Neji langsung menggandeng Tenten melewati mereka dan menuju kelas.

.

Tanpa sadar, Neji salah membawa Tenten ke arah kelas gadis tersebut. Mereka malah berada di koridor murid kelas X, sedangkan seharusnya mereka kelas XII. Sampai ujung koridor kelas X/I, keduanya berhenti dan saling bertatapan. Kemudian tertawa menyadari kebodohan mereka berdua. Jarak mereka sangat dekat saat tertawa, Neji lah yang duluan menyadarinya. Dengan sengaja ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Tenten, Tenten baru menyadari ketika Neji sudah tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Hingga hanya 3 cm jarak yang memisahkan mereka. 2 cm. 1cm. Dan—

"Jii- _nii..!_ Tenten- _nee san...!_ apa yang kalian berdua lakukann?!" teriakan melengking yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Neji menginterupsi acara mereka berdua.

"ckk... Hinata- _himeee~_ kau menghancurkan klimaks nyaa~" rajuk Naruto yang membuat Neji ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga!

"hn. Itu benar" ujar singkat pemuda berambut reven yang berada di sebelah gadis bersurai merah muda.

"sedikiiitttt lagii...aarrgg" geram Sakura gemas.

"arghh!.. padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kameraku untuk memotret moment bersejarah ini. jika tadi tidak gagal, aku dan Sai- _kun_ pasti akan menempelkan foto itu dalam bentuk poster besar di mading dan menulis artikel utama dengan judul **'fakta yang membuktikan bahwa NEJI HYUUGA bukanlah seorang homo'** " sungut Ino sambil merajuk pada kekasihnya Sai.

"OI...! Sai katakan pada kekasihmu untuk jangan menempel artikel sembarangan di mading sekolah!" ancam Neji

"em, aku tak janji" balas Sai sambil tetap tersenyum.

"sakura?! Ino?! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?!" pekik Tenten saat melihat kedua sahabat nya dan juga Hinata berada di balik jendela kelas X/I itu.

"hei..! kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura lupa, hah?" balas Ino

"tentu saja ini kelas kami, kau pikir kami ini kalian. Anak kelas XII yang nyasar ke kelas X." Sindir Sakura yang membuat Neji dan Tenten memalingkan wajah malu.

"dan juga orang yang sembarangan mencium kekasihnya di tempat umum" lanjut Sai.

"di pagi hari saat koridor sedang ramai-ramainya" lanjut Sasuke,

"dan yang paling penting... dihadapan sahabat mereka yang sialnya adalah raja dan ratu gosip seantero sekolah" ucap Naruto lengkap dengan seringai rubahnya. Semua orang disana bahkan Hinata pun juga menyeringai menatap Neji dan Tenten. Baiklah, hanya ada satu kata untuk kalian..

 _Mampus...!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~OWARI~

 _(*) maigeri chudan to maigeri jodan:_ adalah salah satu tekhnik karate dalam hal tendangan yang difokuskan pada kepala ( _maigeri jodan)_ dan perut ( _maigeri chudan)_

Wkwk gini-gini author juga bisa karate lohh... #elah_sombong_banget_lu, masih_sabuk_kuning_juga #abaikan

A/N : fyuhhh! Akhirnya selesai juga ff gaje saya ini! hehe semoga reader puas dengan ff abal-abal ini. oh ya, sebenernya klo pada berminat, ff ini sejak awal sudah ada sequel nya, yah.. author rada-rada orangnya, makanya ngepost sequel dulu baru ff utamanya wkwkwkwk #digampar judulnya "bukan hanya kau yang bisa memberi hukuman" itu random bukan cuma Nejiten, tapi tetep pair utamanya Nejiten.

Maaf, author belum sempet kepikiran birthday fic untuk Neji hari ini... ~ tapi hepi betdayyy #inggris_ngaco buat kang Neji tercintaahhhh...! semoga kau terus mencintai Tenten sampai mati #udahmati #ditendang_FGNeji.. dan semoga para readers baik hati sekalian masih setia melestarikan budaya bangsa—ngaco. Melestarikan ff Nejiten di ini!

Mind to Review?


End file.
